Je ne t'oublie pas
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Tout le monde connaissait Captain America. Quelques personnes connaissaient Steve Rogers. Mais rare étaient les gens qui, deux ans après la fin de la guerre, savaient qui était l'ombre, le protecteur et l'âme sœur de Steve Rogers. Personne ne se souvenait de Bucky Barnes.


Définitivement, regarder la saison 1 d'Agent Carter a un effet sur moi. J'aime les interactions qu'ont Peggy et Howard, ils sont juste tout simplement extraordinaires.

Mon seul problème, avec cette série, c'est Bucky. Ou plutôt son absence. Je m'explique : Steve, on en entend parler. Tout le temps. Dès qu'il se passe un truc, Peggy et Howard pensent à Steve. Mais Bucky, nada. Rien du tout. Il était censé avoir une place importante dans les Howling Commandos, mais jamais on en parle. C'était un ami de Howard et Peggy, mais ils ne l'évoquent pas une seule fois.

J'avoue, ça m'a agacée. Et touchée, aussi. Alors j'ai écrit ça. Voilà. Et j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Parce que le quatuor de la Seconde Guerre mondiale (aka Bucky, Peggy, Howard et Steve) me touche beaucoup trop. Ils ont tous des histoires tristes, et ils me font trop pleurer. Je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages sur eux. Et Howard n'est définitivement pas un personnage assez développé.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Peggy arriva, alertée par un appel à l'aide de Jarvis, Howard, une bouteille dans une main, une veste rembourrée dans l'autre, avançait d'un pas vacillant vers sa valise déjà pleine à craquer.

_ Howard, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il ne répondit pas, ne semblant même pas s'apercevoir qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

_ Howard, que faites-vous ?

Il lança sa veste dans la valise d'un geste maladroit et se tourna vers elle.

_ Peggy… lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague, et semblait plus malheureux que jamais.

_ Howard, où allez-vous avec ces bagages ?

_ Je peux pas… murmura-t-il en lui tournant le dos, fermant sa valise avec des gestes approximatifs qui correspondaient à tout sauf Howard Stark. Vous vous pouvez. Vous y arrivez tous. Et vous l'avez oublié. Moi je peux pas.

_ Vous êtes saoul, Howard, asséna Peggy, inquiète de l'état de l'ingénieur. Vous ne pouvez aller nul part comme ça.

_ Mais vous ne savez même pas de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas, Peggy ? reprit-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit, poursuivant son monologue. Il aurait eu trente ans aujourd'hui.

Peggy haussa un sourcil, cherchant de qui il pouvait bien parler. Personne dont elle avait connaissance n'était né le 10 mai 1017.

_ Tout le monde se souvient de Steve, reprit Howard avec un petit rire amer, se laissant glisser contre un mur.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, s'aperçut Peggy avec effroi. Howard Stark était bourré et pleurait.

_ Tout le monde célèbre et pleure le grand Captain America. C'était votre ami, pas vrai, Peggy ? Vous avez du soutien à chaque date anniversaire. Sa naissance, sa mort… Tout le monde est là pour vous aider.

Peggy savait que malgré les apparences, Howard aussi était proche de Steve. Mais ce n'était manifestement pas de lui qu'il parlait.

_ Vous avez perdu votre meilleur ami, reprit Howard d'un air hanté, laissant échapper un sanglot. Moi j'ai perdu mon seul ami.

_ Howard…

_ On a jamais retrouvé le corps de Bucky.

Bucky. Alors c'était de ça dont il s'agissait. Bien sûr, Bucky était né un 10 mai. Elle se souvenait de cette fête que Steve avait insisté pour organiser. Howard avait même réussi à convaincre le Colonel Philips de mettre un de ces chapeau d'anniversaire en carton.

_ Je vais aller le chercher. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'enterrer le corps de mon ami. De lui offrir une vraie fin.

_ Howard… On ne sait même pas où Bucky est tombé. Steve était incapable de nous le dire.

Non, Steve en avait été incapable. On disait sur Captain America. Qu'il était courageux, sensible et juste. Personne ne savait qu'il était resté prostré pendant des jours et des jours après la chute de Bucky Barnes. Personne ne savait qu'après ça, il n'avait plus rien eu de l'homme juste que Peggy avait connu. Le but de Captain America était de donner la mort et de venger son ami.

Et quand il avait atteint son but, il s'était tout simplement laissé aller. Peggy savait reconnaître un suicide, même dissimulé.

_ Ah, Steve… bredouilla Howard en buvant une autre gorgée d'alcool. Steve… Il était beau le symbole de l'Amérique. Aussi lâche que tout un chacun. Il savait que j'aurais pu le sauver. Il savait que j'aurais pu l'aider à faire atterrir ce foutu avion. Il a juste cédé à la facilité.

Peggy ne voulait pas voir les choses comme ça. S'asseyant à côté de son ami, elle dit seulement :

_ Il voulait rejoindre Bucky. Et il l'a fait.

Howard et elle n'en avaient jamais parlé. Cette évidence qui flottait entre eux deux.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a abandonné, avoua Howard en fermant les yeux comme pour retenir ses larmes. Il me manque. Quand on s'est rencontré, sur le front… C'était comme avoir toute sa vie cherché quelqu'un pour finalement enfin le trouver et le perdre immédiatement. Mais Steve me l'a ramené.

_ C'était votre meilleur ami.

_ C'était mon seul ami, corrigea Howard.

_ Je suis là aussi.

_ C'est différent, Peg, renifla Howard. Je suis totalement amoureux de vous. Et je vous le dirais sans doute pas si j'étais pas aussi saoul et aussi malheureux. Alors oubliez ça, d'accord ?

Peggy resta silencieuse, sous le choc.

_ Vous savez, quand on était au front, il m'a parlé en long en large et en travers de Steve. Steve par-ci, Steve par là. Et ce qui est amusant, c'est que j'ai jamais fait le lien avec le Steve du projet Renaissance. Et puis Bucky a été pris, et Steve est sorti de nul part. C'est quand il a sauté de mon avion que j'ai compris.

_ Que vous avez compris quoi, Howard ?

_ Que Steve Rogers ressentait exactement la même chose que Bucky Barnes. Vous le savez aussi, n'est-ce pas, Peggy ? Que notre grand héros national était en fait tout simplement fou amoureux de son bras droit.

Oui, Peggy le savait. Elle le savait sans jamais avoir vraiment voulu se l'avouer. Steve Rogers n'était pas si parfait que ça. Ils en avaient parlé à demi-mots. Steve et elle, et Bucky et elle.

Et Steve et elle avaient continué d'agir comme avant, comme s'ils étaient amoureux. Sans même le vouloir, Peggy avait accepté de servir de couverture. Sans elle, la relation entre Steve et Bucky aurait été bien trop évidente.

_ Je le sais, oui.

_ Roméo et Juliette. Tristan et Iseult. Guenièvre et Lancelot. On dirait qu'on a un autre couple d'amants maudits à ajouter sur la liste.

_ Howard…

_ J'ai besoin de l'enterrer, Peggy, reprit Howard d'une voix brisée. Tout le monde encense Steve Rogers. Mais personne ne se souvient de Bucky Barnes.

_ Moi je m'en souviens, Howard, murmura Peggy, se sentant sur le point de pleurer elle aussi. Et vous aussi. Et Dum Dum, Gabe, Jim, Jacques… Ils s'en souviennent.

 _._

Peggy embrassa sa petite-nièce sur la joue :

_ Merci, ma puce, dit-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Elle détestait ça. La perte progressive de son corps et de son esprit. Toutes ces choses dont elle n'était plus sûre.

_ Je vais changer les fleurs, annonça Sharon en posant une main douce sur l'épaule de sa tante.

Peggy attendit que la jeune femme se fut éloigné pour se concentrer sur la tombe. Ce n'était pas réellement une tombe. Juste une pierre de commémoration.

Totalement artisanale, de fabrication Stark. Howard y avait passé des heures, plusieurs décennies auparavant. Avant qu'il ne meurt, brusquement, dans cet accident de voiture.

Et Peggy se retrouvait ici, dans son fauteuil roulant, à devoir se remémorer pour deux.

Elle sentit une ombre au-dessus d'elle, trop grande, trop large d'épaule pour être celle de Sharon.

_ James Buchanan Barnes, lut une voix grave, hésitante, juste derrière elle. Ami loyal. Toujours dans nos mémoires.

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle provenait de ce passé dont elle tentait toujours de se souvenir. Tournant la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle, Peggy ne put retenir la larme qui roula lentement sur sa joue.

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Ses yeux gris avaient l'air perdu. Mais c'était bel et bien Bucky Barnes. Le Bucky dont Howard avait voulu qu'on se souvienne.

_ Bucky…

_ Oui, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, se mettant à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Je m'appelle Bucky. Et tu es Peggy ?

Elle acquiesça, pleurant sans s'en cacher alors qu'il prenait sa main entre ses longs doigts. Sa main gauche était gantée, et il la maniait avec énormément de précautions.

_ Je suis Peggy, confirma-t-elle. Et tu as survécu. Oh, Bucky…

Brusquement, le manque de Howard transperça la vieille femme. Howard, qui avait tant souffert de la perte de Bucky.

_ Il avait raison, souffla Peggy, tremblante. Il avait raison, Howard. Quand il disait que vous étiez tout simplement destinés à vous retrouver, Steve et toi.

_ Steve, répéta Bucky. Oui. Jusqu'au bout, ajouta-t-il avec lenteur.

Peggy tressaillit quand une main douce lui toucha l'épaule :

_ Tante Peggy ? demanda Sharon avec douceur.

Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu que Bucky s'en était allé. Relevant les yeux vers sa nièce, Peggy se força à sourire :

_ Oui, Sharon ?

_ Tu avais l'air ailleurs, dit seulement la jeune femme en se penchant pour mettre le bouquet fraîchement arrosé sur la tombe. Qui était cet homme à qui tu parlais ?

Alors il était bien réel. Bucky Barnes était en vie. Peut-être que Steve et lui pourraient avoir la fin heureuse que Peggy et Howard n'étaient jamais parvenu à avoir.

_ Un fantôme. Un fantôme que je n'ai jamais oublié.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Sinon, la suite de _Hearts and Minds_ arrive dans pile une semaine. Bisous !


End file.
